


Awake

by secretlyHipster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Short work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyHipster/pseuds/secretlyHipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We both know that sex isn't the reason why we're naked under the sheets, legs entwined sensually (well, technically..).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for a long-time friend.

Waking up next to you is the best feeling in the world.  
The sun calls silently through the window, and a bright glow of red--your red--paints itself on the inside of my eyelids. I was already awake anyway, so I don't mind too much, but when you stir, I find myself grinning.  
I cuddle into your side, prompting you to stay for just an hour or two longer. You sigh, but not in a bad way,  
and your arms are snaking around me, latching onto my shoulder and tugging me ever closer. I smile, because it's  
almost perfect. The only imperfect part about it is that we're not kissing, ravaging one another until we're raw. I blush at my own thought, even though my teeth glow in a morning-breath grin. My eyes don't meet yours, because yours are closed, shielded though your sunglasses reflect the morning beam, idle on my nightsand.  
After a while of silence, my cheek against your armpit (you smell like Old Spice, and I nuzzle into the pleasant aroma like Dad just made a Thanksgiving feast), you say something along the lines of how you have work, and I reply with a too-quick call in sick.  
You snort in a silent cool-guy way and say that would be lying, then I laugh because I know you're just messing with me now. I say that normally I'd be totally against lying, but..I pause, and think this is just too imperfectly perfect, but I end up saying that maybe if you stay it'll be worth your while. It sounds slutty and gross, but we both know sex isn't why we're naked under the sheets, legs entwined sensually (well, technically..).  
Thinking of how you look under the protection of my bedspread, I slip my hand under  
the mouth of the blanket and let it rest on your bare belly. It's muscled, and it just makes me think of how old we've  
gotten. How long it's been since the game, the trolls, and how I haven't seen Jade, or heard from Rose, Karkat or any of the other trolls for so long. I almost want to cry, but you're here so it's okay and I don't. The feelings swell, but the tears don't  
and suddenly, as if you'd been in my head, there's a flash of red and we're kissing. I should be self-concious about my morning breath, but I taste yours and it's bittersweet and mine doesn't matter anymore.  
We're sitting up now, but my mind is flashing back to the night before. I blush deeper and inch away gently. Your eyes  
are aimed downward, but I can still see two red eyes sticking out in your whitest-white-guy complexion. It doesn't bother me, but it apparently does you, because you reach for your shades. I'm tempted to slap your hand and toss the things under my bed for safekeeping until you can look me in the eye, but I don't because that's cruel and you will when you're ready. As you slide them on, I lay back down, this time sprawling out across your front, my chin rested between your cherry nipples.  
I ask if this is what our life's going to be like, and you sigh again, this time through your nose, and more gently.  
You nod your head and say, yeah. It is.  
And then we're kissing and it's honestly perfect.


End file.
